


【立克】月亮不如你（R）

by wwqlalala



Category: history3圈套 立克
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwqlalala/pseuds/wwqlalala





	【立克】月亮不如你（R）

        你过来，来我身边。  
        月亮不抱你，时光摧毁你。  
        可我爱你。

 

        Jack洗完澡走进卧室的时候，看见赵立安靠着床头坐着，双手捏着被角，嘴里还嘀嘀咕咕念叨着什么，神色紧张。  
        看到他走进来，赵立安的眼神和他的对接了一下，然后又迅速移开，四处乱飘。  
        Jack感觉有些好笑。他勉强压住不受控制而上扬的嘴角，没有管床上神色慌张的赵立安，而是绕到床的一边，开始日常的睡前健身运动。  
        多年的雇佣兵生活让他养成了良好的生活习惯，虽然过上了表面上“被包养”的安逸生活，可是很多规律的习惯都有所保留，其中就包括睡前的健身习惯。因为刚刚洗过澡，Jack并没有穿上衣，挺括的胸肌和背肌在昏黄的灯光下显出美好的线条。Jack的身材很好，自家恋人很久之前在唐毅家安装监控摄像的时候就已经亲自用手摸过，所以他每次锻炼的时候，都能感受到赵立安那无法被忽视的，像探照灯一样的目光笼罩在他身上。Jack知道自己的身材一直都是他吸引小兔子的资本，所以也不介意在对方面前多表现表现。  
        他装作没注意床上的人偷偷黏在他身上的目光，俯下身子开始做今天的第一组伏地挺身。

 

        两个人已经在一起有一段时间了，床上运动什么的也做了不少，赵立安也早已不是最开始那个什么都不懂，紧张得要命小处男。  
        然而赵立安今天这么紧张，是有原因的。  
        应该说，这个原因，还是他自己一手造成的。

        和Jack在一起之后，赵立安就像打开了新世界的大门，一直在补习男男之间的各种知识。因为本身就算是半个宅男，所以他就将目光放在了各种耽美漫画上。看多了漫画里两个男主角对于攻受的探讨，他突然也产生了思考。为什么从一开始他给自己的定位就是下面那个？分明自己也算是个警校生，身体素质也不差，为什么就不能尝试做上面的那一个呢！  
        不合时宜的好胜心蓦地熊熊燃烧，赵立安的兔子脑袋一时间忽略了Jack怎么看也不可能是承受方的这个事实。

        所以今天吃完午餐之后，Jack一如既往地收拾好碗筷，回身走出厨房的时候就被赵立安堵了个正着。  
        Jack看着自己恋人大喇喇堵在厨房门口，表情神神秘秘的，就知道他又起了什么奇奇怪怪的坏心思。赵立安每次有奇怪想法的时候都是这个表情，带着一点点狡黠，眼尾稍稍翘起。他以为自己每次都隐藏地很好，殊不知他的那点差劲的表情管理在身为前雇佣兵的Jack眼里根本不够看。  
        哪怕猜到了对方将要说出的想法可能令人瞠目结舌，Jack还是很好奇，他每天都想弄明白自己恋人的小脑袋里到底装了多少稀奇古怪的念头。  
        “怎么了？”Jack抽了一张面巾纸擦了擦手，随意地问。  
        赵立安直直伸过来两只手，都是握成拳的，语气带着一丝丝兴奋：“Jack，你猜硬币在哪个手里！猜错了就要答应我一个要求！”  
        伸到自己眼皮底下的两只白皙到有些透明的手背上，露出一点点青色血管的痕迹。  
        Jack轻笑出声，这又是在玩哪一出？他对赵立安向来是有求必应，对方有什么要求大可以直接说。除了在床上。所以能让赵立安想出这个鬼点子向自己提要求的话，多半是床上的要求…… 床上的要求……会是什么呢？有新姿势要尝试……？还是要试一试新道具……？Jack的目光在对方的两只手上转来转去，眼神里多了几分玩味。  
        他察言观色的能力还算不错，今天的目光转了好几圈，感觉到赵立安对于他选哪只手好像并不在意。那只有一种可能，就是两只手都有，或者都没有。  
        Jack没有拆穿对方作弊的小伎俩，随便点了一只手：“左手吧。”  
        赵立安笑嘻嘻地把右手背到身后，摊开左手的掌心，里面空空如也。  
        Jack轻轻点点头，示意自己认输。虽然他早就知道这只手里空无一物，当然另一只手也一样。  
        “什么要求？说吧。”Jack的笑里带上了一点点纵容。  
        “要求就是！我今天要在上面！”赵立安一字一句，说得斩钉截铁。  
        Jack第一反应是自己听错了，可是看着赵立安那个义正言辞的严肃表情，又不像是在开玩笑。Jack一瞬间有些哭笑不得，五官甚至有点扭曲。  
        自家小兔子总是能发出这种惊世骇俗的言论。  
        “你在上面？”Jack蹙着眉跟着重复了一句，声音里是满满的难以置信。  
        “嗯！”赵立安用力回答，还瘪了瘪嘴，“你刚刚猜错了，所以必须答应我这个要求！你不会要反悔吧！”  
        Jack看着自己恋人有些疑似无赖的撒娇，心里轻轻叹了口气。虽然不知道为什么对方突然产生了这样一个念头，还用作弊的方法想让他强行答应，不过难得小兔子对床上运动这么积极，他倒是不介意陪着玩玩。  
        “好。”他点点头，“今天晚上你在上面。”  
        赵立安咧开了一个计谋得逞的笑，“咚咚咚”地踩着楼梯，跑回楼上的房间里。  
        Jack的目光锁定在赵立安家居服下挺翘的屁股和细细白白的小腿，又随意地瞥了一眼自己最近在刻意练的肱三头肌，意味深长地挑了一下眉毛。

 

        所以现在的赵立安才这么紧张，他摩挲着被角，被子下面的腿上放着自己刚刚看了一半的耽美漫画。虽然他确实对于这种事情有了一定的经验，但是都是做下面那个的经验啊，要怎么做上面的，他是真的毫无头绪。  
        总不能去问Jack吧，赵立安的心里乱成一团。  
        要是等一下表现不好，岂不是要让Jack看笑话。他的心里更慌了。  
        Jack猜到了赵立安为什么紧张，但是也一直没点破。他调整着自己的呼吸，准备做完今天晚上伏地挺身最后一组的最后五个。  
        他转头看了一眼床上紧张到疯狂揉搓被角的恋人，想到了自己还没有和对方算白天的那个无厘头要求的账，突然产生了极其强烈的想要恶作剧的心思，而且一发不可收拾。  
        既然赵立安这么紧张，他不介意让对方更紧张一点。  
        Jack那个雇佣兵的金贵的大脑，此时此刻居然为了怎么恶作剧调戏自己紧张的恋人这件看上去如此无聊的小事，飞速转动起来。  
        他故意发出浮夸又色情的声音弯曲手臂下降身体，然后再用力撑起回弹，嗓子里憋出一声低吼。Jack的卖力又浮夸的表演成功吸引了赵立安的注意力，这种仿佛呻吟一样的声音好像是一种性暗示，提醒着赵立安接下来要发生他主动要求做的事情。赵立安的表情僵硬，手心里都是汗水。  
        “紧张吗？”偏偏这个时候Jack还在不怀好意地捣乱，故意笑着问。  
        “一点点……”赵立安强行控制自己的面部表情，装出一副轻松的样子，却不知道自己抓着被子的不安的手早就已经出卖了他。  
        Jack看着自家小兔子这个时候还在嘴硬，心里憋着笑，但是他面上还是不动声色，继续大声发出之前那种具有暗示性的声音，持续着自己浮夸的表演。  
        “再等我一下。”他又做了一个伏地挺身，侧着头，装出一副认真的样子。  
        赵立安抿着嘴瑟缩着点点头，眼神有些慌乱。  
        “准备好了吗？”倒数第三个伏地挺身，Jack已经压不住自己的笑，言语里充满了戏弄的意思。  
        可是这个时候赵立安已经紧张到完全听不出来出来对方语气里的调笑，他只是下意识地发出了一个无意义的音节：“啊……”  
        “就快好了。”Jack看着被自己一句一句逼得已经快要缩进墙里的小兔子，爱意快要从眼角眉梢里漫出来。他的大宝贝怎么可以这么可爱，Jack在心里想。  
        赵立安吞了一口口水，他感觉自己的心脏就要从嗓子里跳出来，大脑完全没办法思考，只能随着对方点头附和：“哦……好……”  
        Jack简直要被乖乖巧巧回答的赵立安逼疯了，下身早就硬的发疼。他迅速做完了最后一个伏地挺身，然后手一撑，从地板上直起身子，显得坦坦荡荡：“来吧！”  
        他倒要看看，床上的赵立安想怎么做上面那个。  
        赵立安抬着头看着他，全身僵硬，小半个被子都被他紧紧抱在怀里。  
        Jack看赵立安半晌没有动作，直接走上前伸出手掀了他身上抱着的被子，然后就发现了盖在被子下面的那本倒扣在对方腿上的耽美漫画。  
        Jack拿起来瞟了一眼，翻开的那一页刚好是两个主角在床上的一幕……好像这本漫画的攻是个警察？Jack终于明白了赵立安突然想翻身做上面那个的想法是从哪里来的了。  
        他神色如常地翻看了一下那本小小的漫画书，看向表情讪讪的赵立安，眼神里闪着戏谑的光：“你在研究这个啊？”  
        赵立安立刻伸出手把对方手中的漫画书抢下藏在自己身后，语气不自然地结结巴巴，掩饰的意味十分明显：“没，没有啦……”  
        Jack失笑，跨过赵立安僵硬的身体，一只手扶着对方的肩膀，一只手摸上后颈，把人拽向自己，直接堵上了赵立安的唇。  
        “看那没用，我比较有用。”  
        这是一个很深的吻，赵立安迷迷糊糊的想。Jack吻技很好，每次亲吻他的时候都很用力，舌头和他的搅动在一起，发出令人羞涩的水声。Jack的舌尖舔过他口腔的角落，牙齿轻轻撕咬着他的下唇，吻得又深又重。赵立安口腔中的氧气被掠夺，就连舌头也被对方一下一下吸着，暧昧又胶着的声音环绕在耳边，让他身体有些发软。他不由得紧紧抓住Jack厚实的肩膀，像一株寄生植物一样攀附在对方身上。  
        赵立安感觉到自己身上的衣服随着对方的动作被一点一点推高，他下意识想要抬高手配合对方的动作，却又在一瞬间反应过来，汗毛直竖。  
        他还完全不知道上面那个要怎么做，怎么这么快就要脱衣服了！  
        “诶等一下等一下。”赵立安连忙放开环在Jack脖子上，慌慌忙忙地把脱到一半的衣服拽下来，挣开对方扶过来的手逃到床边。  
        “我觉得……”赵立安的眼神在屋子里到处乱飘，想要找一个借口拖延。他的目光触及到半拢着的窗帘上，像找到了什么救世主：“呃——我们没关窗帘。”  
        他指着窗户，匆匆忙忙从床边站起来想要转移对方的注意力。  
        Jack眼睁睁看着赵立安背后那块白瓷样的皮肤随着对方的动作又被衣服掩盖，而且猎物还有想要逃走的意图。他怎么可能遂了赵立安的愿。Jack眼神暗了暗，雇佣兵的敏捷反应在这个时候发挥了巨大的作用。他在赵立安想要站起来的那一刻伸手，直接钳住了对方的胳膊，拽着扔回了床上，翻身压了上去。  
        “你要干什么……”赵立安想要反抗，但是嘴又被再一次堵住，只能发出呜呜的声音。  
        为了防止赵立安再念叨什么讨厌的窗帘窗帘，Jack直接拉过一边的被子罩在两个人身上，嘴上说的话带着哄骗：“这样……别人就看不到了……”  
        Jack的吻从身下的人的嘴唇移到下巴上，再移到脖颈上，吮吻舔弄着，同时手还揉捏着赵立安腰间的软肉，顺着对方的脊背一路向上，手掌擦过带出一串串酥麻的痒意。  
        赵立安小声喘了一下：“你要干嘛？”  
        “要把你吃掉。”Jack的手扯着赵立安的衣服，想要把这碍事的东西从对方身上脱下来。Jack的手正好放在赵立安身上最怕痒的地方，偏偏对方却像是故意一样，还在轻轻摩挲着。赵立安一瞬间软了身子，他笑着想要躲开身上的人的动作，却换来了一轮新的压制。  
        “不要……”赵立安超级怕痒。他一边笑着躲，一边推拒着想要缩起身子，眼角都是笑出来的泪花，“会痒……”  
        “你不要乱动。”Jack警告了一声，按住一直挣扎的赵立安，把他身上的衣服扒下来扔出去，直接低下头含上对方胸前的凸起。他用舌尖在乳晕上画着圈，还用牙齿轻轻磨着，舌苔时不时磨过，引发了赵立安一连串的尖叫。Jack的头发蹭着赵立安的下颌，几根发丝黏在他的脖颈处。赵立安感觉哪里都在痒，脖子也痒，胸口也痒，腰也痒，心里也痒。他的手推着Jack的肩膀，却推不开。  
        “刚刚书上不就是这样写的吗？”Jack还记得刚刚的耽美漫画。他按住赵立安的手，惩罚性地在他的乳尖上磨了磨牙，语气有一丝危险。Jack的吻顺着平坦的小腹逐渐向下，在赵立安的腰间流连，直接吻上他的肚脐。  
        “你慢一点啊……不要那么猴急嘛……”赵立安被Jack吻得浑身上下像是着了火，热流一股一股往身下涌。Jack的舌头带着对方的体温轻轻舔着他的腰侧，像若有似无的羽毛，让赵立安浑身颤抖。不知是痒的，还是烧的。  
        “你这么怕痒哦？”Jack说出来的话有些含糊，带着笑意，唇齿却还在赵立安的腰间兴风作浪。这是赵立安全身上下他最喜欢的地方，光洁，精瘦，却带着男性的柔韧，线条美好到不可思议。他不由得亲了又亲，完全无视了身下人的挣扎。  
        良久，Jack终于亲够了，放开了那块刚刚一直被他唇舌蹂躏的皮肤，撑起身子看向躺在自己身下脸颊泛红的赵立安。对方眼神迷离，白皙的胸膛随着有些急促的呼吸微微起伏，真的像是放在案板上的待宰的纯洁的羔羊。  
        可能真的是和赵立安待在一起的时间久了，Jack的恶作剧心理也跟着恋人多了好几分。他又想到赵立安想要反攻的天真念头，暗暗磨了磨牙，扯开了一个狼一样的笑，直接扑在了自己的猎物身上，带着风，带着排山倒海般的势在必得：“我来了。”  
        赵立安因为对方动作短暂的停顿，大脑也恢复了几分清醒。他突然想起来今天晚上自己的真实意图分明是要做攻的，怎么最后还是被压在了下面？他的好胜心又不合时宜地冒了出来。冲动的赵立安完全没意识到自己现在正处于一个任人宰割的状态，也全然忘记了自己根本就不知道怎么做一个攻的事实。情欲烧得他口干舌燥，满脑子都是刚刚Jack故意碰他痒处的恶劣行径，反攻的念头一时间水涨船高。他扒着Jack的肩膀把对方翻下去，一抬腿，轻轻巧巧地坐在了对方的腰胯处。  
        Jack被赵立安突然的动作吓得心里一惊，连忙扶住对方的腰，防止他一个不小心从自己身上栽下去。  
        “换我来了。”赵立安故意压低了声线，语气中带着几分得意洋洋。  
        他报复性地伸手搔向Jack的腰侧，想让对方也像自己刚刚一样被痒得浑身难受。可是Jack本来就和普通人不一样，就算他身上真的有哪个地方是敏感地带，作为一名尖兵的意志力也可以让他完全感受不到任何痒意。Jack看着不停在自己身上各处煽风点火的小兔子，不想拂了他的兴致。赵立安想要月亮，他就去给他摘月亮 ；赵立安想赵立安想要挠他的痒，那他就扮演那个最配合主演的配角。  
        他假装自己真的被搔到痒处，笑着躲避赵立安的动作。为了确保表演的真实性，他的嘴上还求着饶：“赵子你不要，不要……赵子你小力一点，我好怕痒……”  
        这个配合其实很简单的，他完全不用赵立安挠他的痒，他看见赵立安就忍不住想要笑。  
        Jack抱住在自己身上乱动的人，很用力地和对方笑成一团，甚至笑出眼泪来。  
        他笑着笑着，突然有一丝怔忪，他的痒处好像真的被赵立安搔到了，但是不是身体上，而是心里。他在遇到赵立安之前也是经常笑的，只是那都是格式化的笑，同样的弧度，同样的虚情假意，就像是一张面具长在他的脸上。好像在认识赵立安之前，他的印象里真的从来没有像现在这样肆无忌惮地真心笑过。  
        他说赵立安是吸引他的，因为赵立安身上的良善不同于之前他认识的所有人，让他忍不住想要靠近。他就像一只扑火的飞蛾，赵立安是唯一照亮他生命的光和热。  
        赵立安的动作渐渐停住了，Jack也收敛了自己的笑，只剩下嘴角淡淡的。他轻轻抚摸上赵立安的侧脸，突然有一丝想要流泪的冲动。  
        他已经很久没有流过眼泪了，他甚至忘记了自己上一次流泪是什么时候，只记得好像是很久很久之前。  
        他比想象中的自己还需要赵立安。  
        Jack眨了下眼睛，压住眼里微微的湿意，看着坐在自己身上的人岔开话题：“接下来呢？你想做什么？”  
        “我要做攻！”神经有些大条的赵立安没有察觉到Jack刚刚一瞬间的失态，扯着嗓子说出掷地有声的四个字。  
        Jack揉揉他的头，一语戳破赵立安的逞强：“你知道攻要怎么做吗？”他又拉起赵立安的胳膊，和自己的摆在一起，形成鲜明的对比：“而且，你确定你能压得住我？”  
        赵立安被Jack堵得语塞，他反反复复张了好几次嘴想要反驳，到最后还是泄了气，垂着头想要从恋人身上爬下去，再像之前一样乖乖躺好。  
        可是Jack直接按住了他的大腿，把整个人又按回到自己身上。  
        两个人刚刚那么闹了一通，裤子也都蹬掉了，Jack硬挺挺的一根直接硌在赵立安嫩嫩白白的屁股下，嵌在他的臀缝里，烫得要命。  
        “你的要求不是说在上面吗？今天就让你在上面。”Jack直接吻上有些慌张的小兔子的嘴，手向下方伸去。

 

        Jack靠在床头，好整以暇地看着坐在自己身上的赵立安，等着他的动作。赵立安的头晕晕乎乎的，他的手抵着Jack叠磊得整整齐齐的腹肌，穴口顶着对方性器的头部，半弯着的腿好像要支撑不住自己的身体，微微颤抖。  
        Jack扶着赵立安的腰，保证他不会因为一瞬间的腿软而栽倒。他揉着赵立安的背，眼神中带着鼓励。赵立安咬了咬牙，缓缓向下坐，已经被扩张得松软的穴口把硕大的头部吞吃进去，软肉绞上来，令Jack呼吸一滞，手上的力道重了几分。  
        赵立安皱着眉，小口倒着气，一点一点向下坐，坐到一半就软了腰，卡在一个不上不下的位置直吸气，如果不是有Jack的手一直扶着，可能早就一头载下床去了。后穴在吸着Jack性器的同时，也在用尽全力排斥着。赵立安感觉自己主动坐在了一把凶器上，随着自己的动作一寸一寸把身体劈开，捅进身体的最里面。他感受到Jack被含了一半的性器在蠢蠢欲动，对方在有意无意地向上顶着，像是要把他顶穿。  
        赵立安维持这样一个姿势已经很久了，腰和腿都酸软极了，像是再也支撑不住自己的身体，又像是心一横，他直直地跪了下去，臀部结结实实坐在Jack身上，体内的性器一下子捅到了底。  
        他发出了一声呜咽，整个人动也不敢动。这一下捅得太实在了，突然在头皮炸裂开的快感让他不住地颤抖。对方的粗大直接完全没入，让他怀疑自己是不是被捅穿了。  
        这下子他确实真的在上面了。  
        赵立安抬起雾蒙蒙的眼睛看向靠在床头的Jack，对方明显也不好受，汗珠从额角渗出来，眉毛和眼尾都绷成了一条线，忍得很辛苦。  
        可是尽管是这样，对方还是勾起了一个笑：“在上面的感觉怎么样？”  
        赵立安忍着腰腹的酸软，微微提腰，粗长的性器顺着他的动作从穴口一点一点露出来，好像没有尽头。感觉拔出来大半了，他又直直坐了回去，然后逼出了自己又一声甜腻的呜咽。  
        Jack感觉整根性器从头到根部都被绵软滚烫的内壁吮吸着，爽得他头皮发麻。他缓缓吐着气，手臂上浮起青筋，手掌摸上赵立安的后脑微微下压，然后和他交换了一个气喘吁吁的吻。  
        “动作别这么大，你会受伤。”Jack的脸颊和赵立安的贴着，拍着他的背给他顺气。  
        “Jack……你动一动……你动一动……”赵立安最终还是没了力气，黏黏糊糊地哀求着。  
        Jack确认了一下赵立安真的已经适应了自己埋在对方体内的性器，掐着对方的腰缓缓动了起来，由慢至快，力道逐渐加重，一下一下抽送着。这样的姿势让Jack可以顶到很深，也让赵立安像动荡水面的浮萍，身体不受控制地随着Jack的动作起起伏伏。用这个姿势，赵立安可以正对上恋人的眼睛，对方眼里的爱意就这样直直看进他心里。  
        Jack的动作越发大开大合起来，顶弄的幅度又深又急。赵立安的理智仿佛就要被击碎，他怀疑对方想要直接捅到他的胃。他说不出一句完整的话，只能发出一些破碎的音节。他的呻吟随着Jack的动作越发甜腻高亢，无力地昂着脖颈，像一只濒死的天鹅。  
        在Jack抚上他前端的那一瞬间，累积的快感终于爆发，他直接泄了出来，高潮带动整个身体都绞紧了，后穴痉挛着，挤压着体内的性器。Jack也最后狠狠顶弄了几下，抵着最深处射了进去。

 

        赵立安全身脱力地趴在Jack身上，动都不想动。他用手指点着恋人的腹肌，小声嘴里念叨着：“明天是星期五。”  
        “嗯。”Jack回答。他半软的性器还没从对方后穴抽出来，不过他也不着急。他轻轻揉着赵立安的腰和腿，为他缓解刚刚动作带来的不适。  
        “饭你做，碗你刷，衣服你洗，屋子你收拾。”赵立安仗着自己刚刚被折腾惨了，开始发号施令，公然把本该属于自己的家务扣在对方头上。  
        “好。”Jack果断地答应了，毫不迟疑。  
        “我下次再也不要再在上面了。”赵立安小声抱怨着，戳着对方腹肌的手指用了点力。腹肌硬邦邦的，赵立安又戳上Jack的 胸肌，胸肌也硬邦邦的。最后他戳到了对方的脸上，还捏了捏Jack的鼻子。  
        “好，不在上面。”Jack满口答应下来，他抓住赵立安的手，就借着这样的姿势把他按在床上。半软的性器在对方体内转了个圈，又硬了几分。  
        赵立安鼻腔闷哼一声，看着Jack的动作，眼神里带着几丝惊恐。  
        “既然明天饭我做，碗我刷，衣服我洗，屋子我收拾，那是不是应该给点奖励？”Jack咬住身下的人修长的脖颈，说出的话有些含糊。  
        他的下身一挺，性器又全都顶了进去。  
        “乖，这次换我在上面。”

 

        你过来，来我身边。  
        月亮不抱你，时光摧毁你。  
        可我爱你。

        月亮不如你。  
        月亮不如你。


End file.
